


The Plunge

by PurpleDragonDix



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Drowning, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Recovery, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDragonDix/pseuds/PurpleDragonDix
Summary: This breakdown was a long time coming. It was just a matter of time if she had the courage to take the final plunge.





	The Plunge

Off on the horizon, fast approaching was a storm. From her spot on the pier she could hear and feel the deep rumble of thunder off in the distance. The dark and looming clouds embodying how she felt as she stood looking over the edge of the pier. The dark water swirling and crashing against the old wooden posts. Every time it would recede she could see the jagged clusters of muscles and barnacles that clung just beneath the water. Her mouth felt dry, her lips cracked and eyes sore from the endless tears. The ache in her chest was but a dull and almost lifeless thrum that was caught in her throat. The strong breeze carried the rain against her face, obscuring her vision through her glasses. The barbell that hung from her nose bobbed against her upper lip as she used a lamp post to aid her ascent onto the pier edge. She clung to it like a lifeline as her toes curled over the edge.   
  
" _Would it hurt?_ " She thought to herself, unable to tear her gaze away from the water beckoning below her.   
  
She had never been a strong swimmer even as an adult, it was her hope that the ocean would quietly fill her lungs and carry her to the depths. She carefully leaned outward in an attempt to gauge her jump.  
  
"How far should I jump?" She asked quietly, her shoes squeaking against the worn wooden railing.   
  
A strong gust of wind blew against her and she reflexively wound both arms back around the lamp post.  
  
"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" The gentle voice called out to her. She gripped the post tighter as tears instantly sprang to her eyes. She dared not look at him, she couldn't find it in herself to. "My love, would you please come down from there?" She shook her head, her cheek rubbing against the cold metal as panic set in.  
  
"Why not?" He asked calmly.  
  
"I can't." She responded with a trembling voice. The wind and rain were picking up and the cloud raced towards them.  
  
"Why can't you?"   
  
"Because I can't! Please just leave me alone, Rafe!" She sobbed angrily, tears falling freely as she shook violently against the post.  
  
"No, see I can't do that either. I've _left you alone_ for far too long. Ive been too ignorant to recognize what you've been going through. Too prideful in thought, thinking that the woman I love was incapable of feeling this way. I've been blind to the fact that you've been suffering in a way I couldn't fathom. Look at me, baby. Please." Rafe explained soothingly, his voice even and deep.   
  
She turned her head just enough to see him strolling carefully towards her. His hands shoved into the pockets of his sweatpants. Rafe's white shirt was completely soaked through, his well groomed hair dripping in his face.  
  
"Don't take another step Rafe. I will jump off, but I'd prefer you not watch me fall. So leave." She growled at him and he stopped a few paces from reaching her.  
  
"I've already watched you fall. I have unknowingly watched you descend into your bottomless pit of pain and despair. I am sorry. It saddens me to think taking your own life will wash away this suffering."  
  
"You have no idea what I feel! You cannot begin to understand!" She shouted against the wind.  
  
"You're absolutely right, I cannot begin to understand how _you_ feel, I can't imagine what it id that your demons whisper to you. But I would like to remind you I stood at the same precipice you are at now. Do you remember when I returned from Madagascar?"   
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"Do you remember the kind of man I was then?" Another nod. "Do you remember how we met?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Tell me what you remember, baby." He asked her kindly.  
  
"I saw you from my window. You were in your bedroom with the curtains drawn open with a gun in your mouth."   
  
"What did you do when you saw me with the gun in my mouth?"  
  
"I ran downstairs, out my front door, somehow got into your yard and climbed up to your balcony. I hit your window so hard I cracked the glass. You looked at me with tears in your eyes, your hands shook as they gripped the pistol. I saw a man who was terrified and broken."   
  
"Do you remember what you said to me?" She shook her head. "Let me help you." Rafe told her. "Let me help you, baby."

She felt the lump in her throat grow larger as she struggled to choke down the rising grief and anxiety. She lightly banged her forward against the post as she began to reason with herself.   
  
"You can't help me, baby. Nobody can help me. I've spent a fortune on doctors and medication and nothing helps!"  
  
"If you jump then I jump too." He said resolutely. She had not noticed that he now stood before her less than an arms length away.   
  
He looked up at her with full and hopeful eyes that were rimmed with red. Rafe was a proud man who rarely shed a tear for anything or anyone.  
  
"What?! No! You can't! You need to keep living!"  
  
"I can't live if my entire world is taken from me.  If you were to die I would put that gun back inside my mouth and pull the trigger without hesitation. Please baby, come home with me. I love you so fucking much." She watched his lips quiver and heard his voice crack as Rafe fought back against his tears. "Please don't do this to me." He begged as his tears fell down his wet cheeks.  
  
"But I'm sick and broken. What's a man like you going to do with someone like me?" She inquired.  
  
"If you claim you are broken then I will fill those cracks with gold until you shine; repaired and made stronger through your history. I want the parts that you tried to throw away--the parts that you were convinced nobody could love. I will love you as I always have and take greater care to recognize your symptoms until you never have to hear that little voice in the back of your head telling you that you're worthless! You are more than your sickness! Whatever you need to hear, whatever you need me to say I will do without hesitation and will put my soul into it! Just please don't jump!" Rafe fell to his knees before her  she winced at the sound of his weight cracking against the wood. His hands laced together and he begged up to her with quivering lips and shaking voice. His clothes clung to him as the wind whipped his hair across his face.  
  
His pledge did not glide off her back, instead it began to root itself into her void and grow until the pain in her chest ebbed away.  
  
"Rafe." It was but a whisper but he heard her over the roaring sea wind. He looked up at her with a wild stare, eyes blown wide. With one arm wrapped around the post she extended the other as she leaned down to him.   
  
She could see he wanted to jump up and gather her into his arms, but Rafe had that same look he wore when he tried to end it all. He looked like a sad, scared little boy. So he slowly reached out to her, their hands sliding up to their forearms as he rose from his spot. He moved closer and gripped her waist. She carefully jumped down from her perch to settle next to him. The wind shoved mercilessly at her back, urging her towards him. Rafe hauled her into a bruising embracing. His strong arms locking around her shoulders as he nuzzled his face into her neck. Silently, he sobbed into her. She could only faintly hear and feel his sharp intakes of breath, her fingers dug into his back as she pressed closer. His chest heaved against hers as she too cried into his shoulder. The pain washing away with the rain as they held each other amidst a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this sad, short story. I would like to mention that this came as an inspiration to me several hours ago. I have been battling depression and anxiety for years now with only hotlines and close friends to keep me from ending it all. Tonight was one of those nights where my demons took hold and forced themselves to the surface. I failed in another attempt tonight. Through my failure came this. I hope it stands as a reminder that someone, anyone will be there when you need them.


End file.
